Keeping Close
by Stargazer at Moonlight
Summary: Sunstreaker has wanted to keep Prowl closer than he already is able to for a while now and finally works up the courage to do so.


Keeping Close

Prowl x Sunstreaker

Words: 1252

Rating: Mature

* * *

"Oh, frag me," he moaned as his partner's unnaturally large spike slid back into his valve which had long since gotten used to the size of the other mech. "Yes... Slag, lover... Give it to me harder..."

A rough, husky laugh laced with static rumbled from the mech above his frame as he obeyed the command even though it was given in a tone that the other would never have gotten away with at any other time. "You know I will, little one."

"Little?" the other asked in mock outrage as he lightly slapped a golden shoulder. "I am _not_!"

"Oh, yes," the yellow mech purred as he slowly withdrew his spike from the warm, wet clasp of his lover's valve. "Definitely little. It took me _orns_ to stretch your valve enough so that you could take my spike. Maybe I should deprive you for the next meta-cycle and then stretch you back out, hm? How does that sound?"

A deep moan punctuated the harsh thrust that had his valve filled again, his fans whirring to a higher setting at the thought of being stretched over the course of several orns again. That actually sounded quite appealing except for the small fact that he would not be able to interface with his lover during the next meta-cycle if he did decide to go through with it, though he would not complain as the other held his contract and could do anything he wanted to do to him. "Whatever you want, Sunny. Anything you want."

He chuckled lowly by a white audial as he slowly slid from the tight valve of his lover and snapped his hips forward to bury his spike again in the silky warmth. "That's true, little one, but I still want to know what you think of the idea."

Cyan optics flickered lowly as he looked up at the yellow mech. "It sounds good, Sunny. Very good. But I _like_ interfacing with you. Don't wanna give it up."

Sunstreaker grinned, lips tracing power lines in the smaller mech's neck, lightly nipping at the cables and running his glossa over the places affected. "Guess that rules that out. How long does it take to reset your calipers if you force it?"

"A deca-cycle."

"Mmm... How much pain?" Another dragging withdrawal with a swift thrust followed quickly as he contemplated other options available to him that would not cause his lover too much pain.

"A lot. More than I really care for, but you know that I'm willing, lover."

Sunstreaker laughed lightly. "I know you're willing Prowl, but I'm not."

The black and white nuzzled his helm against the front-liner's helm fin and purred lowly, engine rumbling against him and rattling both of their chassis with the pursuit engine's power. "And that's why you're the best owner I've ever had, Sunny. The best."

He chuckled lowly. "Of course I am. That's why you approached me instead of any of the other mechs here on the _Ark_." Sunstreaker rolled slowly, careful of the black and white's doorwings as he did so, and pulled his mech into a deep kiss that they only reluctantly broke. "Ride me. Show me how much you like that I own you."

Prowl's white hands braced his frame as they planted themselves firmly on golden abdominal plates so that he could move his frame more easily over his lover's. His doorwings flared out behind him, showing his pleasure in the way they quivered and flicked as he slowly rode the thick spike cleaving his valve. Sunstreaker's indigo optics darkened further as he took in the show his lover was putting on, both intentionally and unintentionally. It still amazed him, stellar-cycles later, that the tactician had come to him, one of the front-liners that he sent out into battle quite often and that most considered replaceable, and had asked for him to take his contract – in effect, asking him to satisfy both of their frames for the duration of the contract, which Prowl had left unspecified.

Overload came slowly since the doorwinger did not vary his pace enough to hurry them along. The yellow front-liner's hands grasped black hip-plating lightly as he thrust up into the tactician on his down stroke, thumbs tracing the outline of the red arrow covering the doorwinger's spike. The smaller mech moaned loudly, back struts bowing in response to the unexpected stimulus from the force of his thrust. His valve rippled around the golden mech's spike, pulling an overload from him that had transfluid splashing across all of his nodes and catapulting him over the edge with the front-liner.

Sunstreaker gathered his frame close as he collapsed forward, though neither made any move to pull valve from spike since they were comfortable as they were on the berth. Grey lips laid kisses over a red chevron as he slowly massaged doorwing joints. "Ya know, Prowl, I still don't understand why you chose me when you could have had just about any other mech or femme out there."

A low, rough chuckle escaped the black and white as he shifted to cross his forearms and rest his chin on them so that he could look at his lover. "Actually, I thought you were going to be rougher than you are and that was what I had always had before and was used to. You, in fact, are a good change of pace I am not sure I am willing to give up and I find myself wanting to keep you close."

"Well, I want you to keep me close and I want to keep you close to me, for that matter," Sunstreaker stated, one hand shifting from doorwing to lower back. "You aren't uncomfortable, right?"

"No, I'm not, Sunny. I like lying with you like this."

He chuckled lightly, rubbing small circles over the wires exposed to his touch from plates lifting to allow him access. "Do you mind recharging like this then?"

"Not at all. As long as Sideswipe does not mind?"

"Of course he doesn't. He has Blue's contract and he doesn't leave that mechling alone one bit." He hesitated for a long moment, thinking hard on whether he wanted to voice a question that had been pushing at him for the last several cycles.

One of Prowl's hands caressed the edge of a helm fin, bringing his attention back to the mech still enveloping his spike. "Ask me whatever you would like, lover."

"How would this contract work if you were bonded?"

An optic ridge raised in surprise and question, though his frame stayed relaxed on top of his chassis. "It would be null and void, everything I am given to my bondmate. However, I cannot ask that of anyone as I know what my needs are and how they put most mechs off."

"And if _I_ asked you to bond to me?"

"I would always say 'yes', Sunny. You are everything I could wish for."

"And I would be able to keep you close to me, eh, little one?"

"As if I would want you to do anything else. I love _you_, Sunny. Only you. That was the main reason I asked if you would take my contract."

"Then, would you bond your spark to mine and allow me to stand by your side until our sparks leave our frames?"

"Always. Whenever you ask, love."

"And _I_ love _you_, little one," he stated before leaning forward, at a rather awkward angle, and kissing the doorwinger chastely. "I will keep you close."


End file.
